Natasha Miles
Natasha Miles was a character who first appeared in episode 5 of Series 5. She is portrayed by Kathryn Prescott. History The homeless child of an unnamed mother, Natasha ended up in a vampire blood bank below the city. Her mother and others exchanged their blood to vampires in return for food and shelter. Things went sour and the vampires killed all the homeless people including Natasha's mother. Natasha only escaped the initial slaughter due to her small size, allowing her to hide a narrow corridor the crazed vampires could not enter. She was eventually rescued by the Men in Grey led by Mr. Rook. After checking to make sure she was human, Rook convinced the child to come with him and the two escaped the blood bank thanks to Rook brandishing a cross at the approaching vampires. Series 5 Natasha was persuaded by Rook to go into the hotel Tom and Hal were working at as bait. Rook wanted Hal to feed from her so Tom would get mad and retaliate from Hal, causing Hal to go on a rampage. Hal did feed from Natasha and Rook's plan worked. Unfortunately for Rook, he didn't expect Natasha to grow sincerely fond of Tom, and she soon starts to get second thoughts about hurting Tom as severely as the plan requires. After approaching Rook in the Barry Grand and telling him that she's going to make things right and tell the truth, they have an argument and he leaves with Ray. Before Natasha can leave, she hears Hatch calling for her and enters the room. Natasha then fell for Captain Hatch's 'spell' and committed suicide, releasing the bound Hal and slicing her own throat in front of him, creating the vampire/werewolf conflict Hatch sought as Tom automatically blamed Hal for her death. After her death, her ghost appeared to Alex, revealing that Rook had set the situation up to try and provoke a supernatural conflict to save his department, but her dead body then started quoting the writing on the hotel wall, saying 'He Will Rise'. Talking with Alex, Natasha remembered talking with Hatch, but her Door subsequently opened, Alex assuring Natasha that she would stop Hatch so that Natasha could pass on. It is assumed then that Natasha passed over, though considering viewers didn't see her go through the door, her fate seems ambiguous. Rook is seen tending to Natasha's body in the deleted scene Taking Care, and shares a moment with Tom, leading one to believe that Rook feels guilty over Natasha's death, and cared for her more than one might think. Relationships Rook Natasha saw Rook almost as an adoptive parent, due to him saving her from vampires that killed her parents. She had been working for him for years, and was loyal to him. Natasha followed Rook's plan to create tension between Tom and Hal, but abandoned it after she found a kindred spirit in Tom. Tom Natasha and Tom quickly developed a strong bond after Tom saved her from her persuaders. After Natasha begins working at the hotel she and Tom grow closer and share a kiss, with Tom inviting her over for dinner. Natasha cared for Tom deeply. Hal Natasha allowed Hal to feed from her in order to help him contain his bloodlust. She appeared to have Hal's best interests at heart, but was really pretending in order to create tension between him and Tom. Before she killed herself, she let Hal go from his cuffs so that it would look like Hal had killed her. Category:BBC Characters Category:Characters Category:Being Human BBC Category:Females Category:Dead Category:Series 5 Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:BBC Ghosts Category:BBC Humans Category:Supernatural Beings